


Fluff Ahoy

by GestaltAshen



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-28
Updated: 2012-07-28
Packaged: 2017-11-10 22:32:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GestaltAshen/pseuds/GestaltAshen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles that may or may not have any connection to each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Hangovers

Hangover

Sometimes, you'll wake up with a hangover which is rare. Why? Because you're Roxy Lalonde, the alcoholic. Er. The alcoholic with ridiculously high alcohol tolerance. You'll wake up with heavy eyelids and once you open them, you'll close them in an instant by the glaring sunlight hitting your face. You'll moan and groan until you get up from whatever surface you've slept on. Today, it was the couch. You'll stumble around until you sit down on a stool in a kitchen. That's when it hits you. Breakfast.

You open your eyes to see your best buddy and boyfriend, humming a rap song while flipping pancakes and making fresh orange juice. When he sees you, he gives you a small smile that is just fucking adorable and special. Special because it was meant for you and only you get to see this side of him. He slips a glass of water and a plate stacked high with pancakes next to you. He'll smile again and go around the table to kiss your cheek.

"Morning, sunshine."

Sometimes, you'll wake up with a hangover. But it's worth it.


	2. Outcast

Outcast

You were fine with being an outcast. It was how you've always been treated. You were a pariah in your school. The white kid with the freakish red eyes. The blonde douchebag. The skinny twig. And so on and so forth. The list goes much longer than that. But you've got better things to do than to remember all the uncool insults they call you. Better things like rapping, practicing your beats and strifing with Dirk. Yup. Better things to do, yo. But sometimes, you wish you had a friend to talk to. Just to know what it feels like.

That's when she came along. She, with her buck teeth, long dazzling hair and a smile that lit up the whole classroom. "This is Jade Harley. Make her feel welcome, okay? Why don't you sit next to Dave. He's the boy with the sunglasses." She would nod and hop over to assigned seating place. As soon as she sat down, she turned to you and smiled. "Hi! My name's Jade. Nice to meet you, Dave!"

Momentarily shocked, you'd attempt to engage in conversation. What happened next would be the longest conversation you've ever held outside of home. You had a new friend and suddenly, you don't feel so alone anymore.


End file.
